“Three dimensional printing” as an art includes various methods such as Stereolithography (SLA) and Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF). SLA produces high-resolution parts, typically not durable or UV-stable, and is used for proof-of-concept work; while FFF extrudes through a nozzle successive filament beads of ABS or a similar polymer.
“Composite Lay-up” is not conventionally related to three dimensional printing. In this art, preimpregnated (“prepreg”) composite sheets of fabric are impregnated with a resin binder into two-dimensional patterns. One or more of the individual sheets are then layered into a mold and heated to liquefy the binding resin and cure the final part.
“Composite Filament Winding” is also not conventionally related to three dimensional printing. In this art, sticky “tows” including multiple thousands of individual carbon strands are wound around a custom mandrel to form a rotationally symmetric part. Filament winding is typically limited to convex shapes due to the taut filaments “bridging” any concave shape.
There is no commercial or experimental three dimensional “printing” technique which provides the benefits of composite lay-up, or composite filament winding.